Dynamic systems may be represented by computational models. The models may be textual and/or graphical. The models may contain components, and the components may have associated programming language instructions that represent the functionality of the components. The instructions may include instructions that can be executed on the computing system where the instructions were generated to simulate the behavior of the model. The instructions may also include instructions that can be executed on a target device.
A model developer may wish to work with multiple models. Each model has its own set of programming language instructions for simulating the behavior of the model. Separate instructions sets are generated for the multiple models. As a result, the programming language instructions for the multiple models may require a large amount of memory including the cache and disk space.
Sharing instructions across the model boundaries of multiple models may provide the advantages of, but not be limited to, saving memory space for storing the instructions, saving time for generating instructions, being able to review and test the generated instructions easily and quickly, etc.